marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Iggy Koopa
' 'Iggy Koopa is the one of the two Bowser's middle children and also the middle Koopaling. He is very hyper and has a green mohawk. He has a black upper head clothing covering his forehead and his eyes although he can still see. He is named after American singer, Iggy Pop. He is the tallest Koopaling and mostly uses a Magic Scepter. He has a light green shell. His objective is to defeat Mario and Luigi. Fisher Stevens plays Iggy on the 1993 film. NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) In Super Mario Bros. 3, Iggy is the boss of World 4, Giant Land. Iggy's battle takes place in 4-Airship. Iggy's battle is similar to Larry's but he jumps much higher and he shoots bubble that lasts only 1/2 to 1 second. He is harder than the bosses that the player fought before him. Super Mario World (1990) In Super Mario World, Iggy is the boss of World 1, Yoshi Island. Iggy's battle is similar to Larry's. It takes place on a balancing platform. There are no podoboos and the player must knock him into the lava to defeat him and save a Yoshi. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Iggy is the first Koopaling boss to be fought. He fights like all other bosses, he fights normally and his attacks can be dodged or blocked. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Iggy is the Koopaling boss of World 5, The Soda Jungle. In the Tower Battle, he will taunt and fight with 3 moving upward and downward platforms. He will shoot fireballs. He has to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Once he is stomped on once, he will roll on his shell. In the Castle Battle, he will ride on a kart that is controlled by a double size chain chomp. He will throw fireballs and taunt the player on the way. If he is stomped on once, he will lose control and the chain chomp will change directions. If he is stomped on again, the chain chomp will grow bigger, go faster, and change directions. If he is stomped again, he will be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) battling Mario in New Super Mario Bros. 2]]Iggy is the Koopaling boss of World 2, The Desert. In the battle, he will taunt and go on the kart that is controlled by a regular chain chomp. The chain chomp will move in any directions. In order to be defeated, he has to be stomped on 3 times. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Iggy is the Koopaling boss of World 5, The Soda Jungle. In the battle, he will taunt. There is lava below the battle. He will go through pipes and come out of the ceiling and walk. Then, he will shoot fireballs or red orbs which will make monsters appear out of lava. He has to be stomped on 3 times. Like his brothers, Larry and Ludwig, his battle involves a magic scepter. Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Mario Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bowser's Minions